High requirements are set with regard to strength and tightness for a connection between a gas generator housing and a connecting piece. In the connecting region, the bursting strength of the tube is not to be reduced by welding the connecting piece to the gas generator. Preferably, the two parts are connected with each other by welding which, however, could be problematic if the material structure would be altered in an undesirable manner owing to too high input of heat by the gas generator housing having thin walls. If a connecting piece is welded to a gas generator housing, it is in fact especially the peripheral wall which is weakened by the welding as a result of changes to the structure.
The invention is based on the problem of producing a gas generator, on the gas generator housing of which a connecting piece is fastened with minimum effort and through the fastening of which the bursting pressure of the gas generator housing is not reduced.